


The Owl and The Witch

by Ginshoujo777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Magic, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Nymph yamaguchi tadashi, Suicidal Thoughts, Tengu Hinata, Vampire Tsukishima Kei, Werewolf Iwaizumi Hajime, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou, Witch Akaashi Keiji, Witch Oikawa Tooru, female miya atsumu, little bit agsty but dont worry happy ending, owl yokai Bokuto, some original characters - Freeform, tags might change as I proceed, vampire Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginshoujo777/pseuds/Ginshoujo777
Summary: The stranger opened his mouth “You are the one that used the spell aren’t you?” He asked. The spell? Had it worked? Was the spell like a call off help?“So it worked.” she mumbled.“It did at least I heard it.” He said. He had a very nice voice, it felt energetic and alive.“So Miss why did ya call for help? Are ya in trouble? I’ll help.” The man smiled at her brightly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> sooo hii everyone who decided to read this story. This was going thourgh ma mind for a couple of day and I just decided to erite it kinda exited for it I have never written this much and I still have chapters to come. About the story there are character death no one major but... and there are scenes hat maybe disturbing to other and ittle bit off suicidal thought(?) i think so do be aware and I will mention the ages in later chapter but Akaashi is abou 18 and Bokuto is 21 or so Other than that english isn't my first langue so there can be mistakes sry.

To say that Keiji felt horrible would be an understatement. Her teenage years were hard and she was used to getting beaten up but the things that happened in the span of last two days were straight out of a nightmare. 

Keiji had a fairly normal childhood at least for the first ten years in her life. She lived in a house located in the outskirts of a little village with her mother, father and grandmother. Her dad was a worker always fixed or built stuff. Her mom and grandmother stayed at home and looked after the house. It was supposed to be normal. The thing that separated Keiji from other people was the fact that she was a witch, something she knew since she was able to talk.

Her mother and her grandmother were witches too. It ran in the family but not all accepted it. She never knew why but her mother was always against it. She didn’t allow Keiji to practice or read any spell books. To her credit she did allow Keiji to do as she pleased as long as it wasn’t magic related.

Her grandmother on the other hand was a witch to the bone. Till the day she died she practiced her magic. Even when she fell ill she used little spells to remember her magic. Keiji loved her dearly, she was the only one that understood her. Not her mom nor dad had understood her like that.

“You have a very big potential Keiji not only you carry the ancient blood of the night you also have the mind and curiosity for knowledge.” Her grandmother would always say then she would sigh “If only your mama allowed you to learn.” 

Her grandmother died when she was twelve, a day she would never forget. 

Her grandma gave her a silver key. “Listen Keiji there is a hidden cellar under this house. I casted a spell so only you can open it. This is the key for it. The cellar has my all work...” her grandmother coughed. Keiji handed her some water, she took a sip then continued.

“At least all of my work I managed to take with me. If you ever decide to learn never hesitate.” Keiji started to teared up as she nodded. Her grandmother smiled.

“Good girl now before I go I will teach you your first spell. It is quite hard but if you manage to do it you can save yourself from the most desperate situations.” Her grandmother pulled her closer and whispered the spell in her ear. “Thank you grandmother I have memorized it.” She said. Her grandmother smiled at her one last time before she gave her last breath.

Her grandmother’s death was a devastating for her she couldn’t bring herself to eat for a week. She finally broke down on her mother’s insistence. Things only got worse after that point.

She soon lost her father too, in a carriage accident. The carriage owner had “kindly” tossed them a bag of coins to compensate. Her mother who was already sad from her grandmother’s death came really close to losing her mind. Keiji had to shut her emotions down so she could help her mom, one of them had to be strong.

The bullying started after that. The village children would poke fun at her expressionless face but it eventually got worse. People started to spread rumors that her eye’s unusual gunmetal color was a curse or she and her mom was the one that killed her father for their witchcraft... 

She hated their treatment but didn’t retaliate. She tried the first time and it ended up being worse. She never opened the cellar either. She was too afraid if she mentioned magic her mother would loose the last shred of her sanity but she kept the key her grandmother gave. She put a chain on it and always wore it to everywhere. The key became an object of comfort at some point. This became her life for 6 years and she had gotten used to it, at least it had been her life till two days ago. 

It was a quite afternoon and Keiji was cooking when the door was knocked (it was more like punched or kicked) her mother opened the door revealing a crowd of angry villagers carrying torches and pitchforks yelling at them. 

“Evil being!!!”

“We don’t want you here!!!”

“Burn them!!” 

“ Burn! Burn !Burn!

Keiji felt confused and scared, her mom’s face palled at the sight she immediately closed the door.

“ No no no no.... How can this be happening we never used magic... Keiji never used magic...” her mother rambled as she shook her head.

“Mom we have to leave.” Keiji said. She was scared sure but they had to escape. Her mother looked at her ”You’re right let’s try the backdoor.”

The voices outside grew stronger and some people started to punch the door to force it open as they reached the backdoor. Her mother opened the door. Their hearths sank. There were angry villagers here too. Her mother quickly closed the door before the villagers noticed. Keiji was really starting to panic now. They were trapped inside. She glanced at her mother. “Keiji there is a hidden cabinet we can hide there at least until the villagers calm down.” her mother said. Keiji nodded they didn’t have that much of a choice. 

Her mother guided her into the cabinet. They both got a in and embraced each other. They could still hear the voice and Keiji who couldn’t bear it anymore closed her eyes and ears tried to convince herself that it would be over soon.

She didn’t know how much time passed till she smelled the smoke. At first she thought she was imagining things but the smell only got heavier and heavier. It was getting hotter too. Could it really be... She looked at her mother’s worried face, her mother opened the cabinet.

There were fire everywhere. The villagers must have tried to force their way in but failed so they threw the torches and started a fire. She started coughing as smoke filled her breath. God what could they do now? Were they going to die like this? She didn’t wanted to die, she had yet to look at her grandmother’s cellar. Her mind started racing to find a solution.

The smoke became heavy every minute as the flames swallowed the house. The heat was getting hotter and hotter. She racked her mind but still didn’t know what to do. Suddenly she felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“Keiji I am s-so sorry.” A sob escaped her mouth. 

Keiji shook her head “It’s not the time mom-“ her mother cut her off.

“No I have to tell you the truth now... I had to ran... He asked me to he was worried...” she rubbed the tears falling from her eyes.

“Listen Keiji your grandmother was right all along I should have taught you magic so you could have protected yourself if I couln't. But I was too afraid that if I taught you magic that they would... you and they would threaten your father or worse...” Keiji felt confused what was her mother rambling about?

“My father... He is already dead mom you know that.” She said trying to be calm.

“The man you think your father wasn’t your father... The man you think your father was a kind man who offered me help when I needed. Your real father and my real husband on the other hand was a kind, powerfull magician who came from the ancient blood of the night.”

“Mom what are you talking about I don’t know but stop it we have to somehow get out of here!” Keiji raised her voice something she never one did in her life.

“No Keiji you have to know. Your father’s name was Akaashi Tsukemi, they started to target him so he was afraid that I would be harmed. He asked me to ran and hide after I hid with my mom I realized I was pregnant with you. I kept hiding after giving birth because I was afraid they might be aware of your existence and harm you too. This is why I never allowed you to lean. I'm so sorry now but my time is coming to an end...” her mother was crying as she talked.

“What the fuck are you talking about how come dad isn’t my real father who is Akaashi Tsukemi ?!! How can you decide the end for you?!!!” Keiji was strait out yelling now.

“Right now we are trapped here and my power have diminished over the years but...” her mother took a deep breath “I have enough to save you.” She embraced Keiji “I am sorry to put you in this but I want you to know I never once regret having you. You were gift to me, a child from me and him Gosh every time I looked at your eyes I see his. They are the same... Please find your father he may help you more than I could ever do.”

“Mom stop being ridiculous you aren’t going to die!!” She shouted. Her mother embraced her tighter and started murmuring unfamiliar words. Keiji felt more dizzy with each word, she wanted to protest but she all of her strength started to vanish. Her vision got darker and darker. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was her mother’s tearful smiling face.

While she was unconscious the villagers had apparently found her. They locked her in the old cells of the little prison they owed and cover everything with salt. “Salt seals the power of witches like you.” They said. The salt had no effect on Keiji she didn’t know if it was really useless or she had no magic so it became useless. She didn’t see them but she was guarded all times. “We’ll keep you here for a week till the salt drains your power then we will burn you Witch.” They had told her. 

The villagers were naturally very scared that she managed to survive. They must have thought she had used magic. Which was wrong her mother had used magic to save her. She didn’t know where her mother was. She was probably... No, she must have escaped. She saved Keiji so she could save herself too. She had tried to stay calm and think of a way to escape but two days had already past.

She didn’t know what to do. A part of her wanted to give up everything. She could let this people kill her and be over with it. She would be with her grandmother again. No more pain no more suffering.

But the other part of her wanted to live. She felt like she did nothing in her life she accomplished nothing. She wanted to see more learn more, study magic and her mother didn’t save her life for her to die.

But what could she do to save herself? Then a memory came into her mind. Didn’t her grandmother taught her one spell. The spell to use when she was in a very desperate situation. She was in a desperate situation, she could give it a shot. 

She closed her eyes and tried to focus as she recalled the words. “Neb ik roz murudad şımlak karalo ineb nadralnayud mıdray muroyitsi ineb nuyud mıdray nide.” as she said the words she felt something inside ,her something that was waiting to be used, sparked she felt butterflies in her stomach and her hands got itchy. She gave a deep breath then nothing happened.

She opened her eyes in disappointment. Nothing had happened. She sighed she had been too optimistic. She had never used magic it was kind of foolish of her to assume she could do it on her first try. Well she had to find another way to escape. She still had some time. Sh decided to take a short nap first she felt strangely tired probably because of all the stress. She closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again the little bit of the light coming from the iron bared window had disappeared. She assumed it was nighttime. She stretched a little to relieve her muscles and then blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. 

She saw it then, an owl looking at her from the iron bars of her little window. The owl wasn’t very big but wasn’t to small either it had white black mixed feather and some of the feather stuck out of its head like horns. She stared at the creature’s beautiful golden eye feeling mesmerized. 

The owl suddenly moved and tried to get inside successfully wiggling between the iron bars. Keiji watched it quietly trying ro figure out what the owl was trying to do. Th owl opened his wing and gently landed on the floor in front of Keiji.

The owl looked at her and Keiji felt that she was looking at another intelligent being. The owl started to shake and Keiji realized that the owl was getting bigger its feathers starting to disappear, his from changing. Finally the owl stopped, no saying owl would be wrong it was a human(?) a very tall handsome human who had the same eyes golden eyes as the owl. He stared at her curiously.

The stranger opened his mouth “You are the one that used the spell aren’t you?” He asked. The spell? Had it worked? Was the spell like a call off help? 

“So it worked.” she mumbled.

“It did at least I heard it.” He said. He had a very nice voice, it felt energetic and alive.

“So Miss why did ya call for help? Are ya in trouble? I’ll help.” The man smiled at her brightly. 

Keiji looked at the man he offered help but could she really trust him? Did she really had a choice? She used the spell and it worked so maybe she should take the chance. “Yes I do need help.” She took a deep breath “The villagers here have imprisoned me intending to burn me alive.” She explained.

The man listed her carefully “You used a really powerful spell so couldn’t you bust yourself out?” He looked at her confused.

She shook her head "I only used that spell because that is the only one I know. I have never used it before.”

The man nodded "I see, I see. I am Bokuto Koutarou an owl yokai Now let's get you out of here!" he stretch out his hand to Keiji.

Keiji hesitated for a moment but grabbed his hand. This was her chance and she would be a fool not to take it. “I am Akaashi Keiji. Please help me get out of here.”

Bokuto firmly took her hand and pulled her up. His hand was large, firm, callused and warm. A sense of security filled Keiji. She stumbled a little when getting up. Bokuto caught her. “Sorry Bokuto-san I didn’t had the chance to move much.” She apologized.

Bokuto shook his head “ Don’t worry bout it ‘Kaashi.” His smile widened (she didn’t think she had seen such bright smile in her life it was wonderful) he suddenly grabbed her waist and picked her up.

“B-Bokuto-san??” 

“Your feet it doesn’t have any shoes so I’ll carry you.” He said.

“It’s fine I’ll just walk.” She tried to get out of his arms (which were very firm and muscular and felt really nice).

Bokuto tightened his hold around her "Nope I'll be carrying you Don't worry am strong enough too carry you and get out of here." he grinned. Keiji felt her hearth flutter.

"Okay." she murmured and wrapped her arms around Bokuto to secure herself.

"Then let us go!" Bokuto yelled as he kicked open the metal door of her cell. The door easily flying away from the powerful kick. He... he really was powerful, Keiji felt extremly impressed. But the door crashed loudly so it alerted the villagers who were keeping a watch on her cell. They rushed in with their weapons "Halt you monsters!!" they yelled as they pointed their weapons at them.

For some reason Keiji didn't felt scared, she somehow knew that Bokuto would protect her. Bokuto's golden eyes gleamed dangerously he smiled again but it didn't reached to his eyes. "I'll warn you once I'll be taking 'Kaashi now and leave we won't bother you but if you're foolish enough to stand in our way..." his voice trailed off. The villagers shook, they were clearly scared but "W-Who do you think you are w-we'll kill you too!!" Keiji snorted they were clearly afraid, she too would be afraid if Bokuto was her enemy but he wasn't.

"Well don't blame me for not warning." Bokuto said as he charged strait ahead. The villagers had no chance they were thrown away like leaves as Bokuto passed them. Keiji felt a rush as Bokuto ran carrying her getting out of her little prison. They reached outside in a flash and considering Bokuto's speed it wasn't very surprising. " So 'Kaashi where next?" Bokuto asked.

Keiji thought for a moment she should probably go to her old house or where it's remains were. She had yet visited her grandmother's cellar, her hand unconsciously grabbed the key necklace and there was a chance, a very very small chance, that her mother might be there. Her mother would be fine she tried to convince herself. "If it wouldn't be trouble can you bring me to my old house I'll show the way." she said averting eyes from him. 

"It's no trouble 'Kaashi show the way."

Keiji showed the way and Bokuto quickly moved according to it allowing them to reach their destination very easily. Keiji’s hearth sank as she gazed at what had been her house all her life. Bokuto carefully put her down allowing her to get closer to her house’s ruins. The once warm and lovely house had burned throughly. She marveled how her mother managed to save her from here. She walked inside and started to search the floor looking for the cellar door Bokuto following her behind.

She soon founded the door. It was made on metal and had a little key hole on it, there were no signs of burning on the door. She grabbed her key and slowly unlocked the door. She entered inside but Bokuto didn't he decided to wait outside. The room lit itself up probably the magic her grandmother had put. The cellar was much much smaller than she expected. It was nearly the same size of the prison cell she was kept. In inside she saw the two heavy looking books, two sealed letters and a small chest. 

She placed the books and the letters on the floor and hesitantly opened the chest. She was kinda disappointed and relived with the contents of the chest there were some clothing, shoes and a pouch filled with money. She was disappointed she had hoped it would be something related to magic but relived because she needed a change of clothes. She quickly changed into a mint green dress that had long sleeves and ankle length skirt, it was kind of old fashioned but Keiji liked it. Then she wore the shoes which surprisingly fitted well. She searched the chest again finding a bag and used it to put the books, the letters, the money pouch and the clothes she managed to fit it. She glanced at the room one last time and then stepped out.

Bokuto was waiting her outside. He started to stare at her intensely making her feel nervous, he probably was curious about her clothes. "Ah I found some clothes inside and thought it would be better then my old clothes..." she explained.

Bokuto continued to stare at her for a minute or so then finally he spoke "You're really really pretty 'Kaashi like you were already pretty in the cell to but this dress really makes you prettier it brings out your eyes they are beautiful."

Keiji flushed. She was sure her face turned red "T-T-thanks." she manged to mumble unused to compliments from people outside her family.

Bokuto smiled at her and they started walking. "So 'Kaashi what will you do now?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi shrugged "I think I will try to look for my mom first-" she stopped talking and both of them stopped walking as they heard a loud cracking sound. They looked down.

Keiji's world fell apart.

There laid a skeleton under their feet they slowly stepped down and Keiji keeled down to get a better look. God please no no no... This wasn't it please this wasn't her mom, this skeleton probably belong to a villager who caught up with the fire. This couldn't be her mother. Then she saw it. On the skeleton’s finger her mother’s ring, the ring that she never took off.

A sob escaped her mouth. She gently picked up the ring, this definetly was her mother's. She hoped, she really hoped her mother had survived but deep down she had known. Her mother had told it herself that her time ended. She teared up. Why?! Why did this happened? She was satisfied with her life, she never wanted anything, she always listened to her mother, she always endured so why...

She burst out crying she didn’t care if Bokuto was watching her, she didn’t care if someone heard her. She was so damn tired all off the stress and pain finally broke free. She cried for her house, she cried at her father( he wasn’t even his biological father was he) she cried for her mother, she cried for her grandmother...

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Suddenly she felt Bokuto’s hands geltly pulling her into his embrace. He petted her hair. “It’s okay Akaashi let it all out.” He gently whispered.

Keiji didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Bokuto never once complain nor stopped petting her. He allowed her to cry. Finally she calmed herself enough to pull back from his embrace. It was frankly embarrassing to cry in the embrace of a man she meet not too long ago (the man who saved and now comforted her).

“I am sorry to have you see that Bokuto-san.” She managed to say without choking.

Bokuto smiled at her. A different smile than the ones he gave her before. A comforting smile that meant it will be okay. “Don’t be sorry I am surprised how well you took it actually. When I... no never mind that. What will you do know?” He looked at her.

Akaashi averted her eyes “I don’t know anymore.”

“Then come with me. Me and my two friends are going to Fukurodani city a city for us non humans. I have a job there so I can help you and you can find someone to teach you magic there.” He suggested.

Akaashi eyes widened this man had not only saved her live but also comforted her now he was offering his help to rebuild her life “Why? Why would you help me like this?”

“Because you need help and I can help you that enough of a reason.” He stood up and offered her his hand.

She didn’t hesitate. She had nothing to lose now and she was given a chance to rebuild her life. She wanted to learn magic and wanted to find more about his father. She was going to take it. Her mother didn’t save her for nothing she would want her daughter to live, to be happy. Tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed his hand, his warm assuring hand.

“Then Bokuto-san I am in your care.”


	2. New Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo Hello everyone how are ya'll We are here with the second chapter which was kind of a challenge for me to write I was worried about writing characters to oc but hopefully it turned out okay and every one please a round of applause for @Drewfrogg who kindly beta read this chapter sending you lots of hugs and kisses I hope every one enjoys what they read.

Keiji let a huff of air escape from her lips. Bokuto told her that his friends were waiting him at their camping spot from yesterday and that it wasn’t 'that' faraway. One of the two statements seemed to be quite wrong since they been walking for hours now. 'Maybe you loose the sense of damn distance when you are a bird that could literally fly' Keiji thought, letting her thoughts distract her from feeling the pain in her legs

Bokuto stopped and looked at Keiji realizing that she was getting tired “Ahh let’s take a little break.” Keiji nodded, too tired to speak. They sat down on grass under the shade of a tree. “Man, I sometimes forget how tiring this walking is.” Bokuto sighed.

“How does it feel to fly? ” Keiji asked. Bokuto closed his eyes and smiled. “It’s wonderful, just feels so light and it’s like fwuushh..." he suddenly opened his eyes. "I know! If you learn a flying spell or something we could fly together. I’ll show you off all the amazing sights of Fukurodani from the sky!” He laughed.

Keiji would have liked to smile to but... No, she shouldn’t let her depressed thought surface at times like this... “What is Fukurodani like?” she asked, to stop her wandering mind to wander over to places that shouldn't be visited ...yet

Bokuto looked thoughtful for a second before answering “It’s a huuugee city there are many many people and all kinds of people there; vampires, nymphs, shape shifters, werewolfs and even a couple of yokai like me. A lot of 'em keep coming ‘cause it’s a very safe city for non-humans like us...” Bokuto keep describing Fukurodani as Keiji kept listening with interest, she wanted to know more about the place she was going to live after all.

After awhile they resumed their walk but Bokuto couldn’t stop talking. He talked about a lot of things. He talked about his job as a guard, his childhood, his sisters which he said he hadn’t talked about for sometime, a girl named Hinata who was a shape shifter as well as his 'student' “You should see her Akaashi, she is super fast and she has really good reflexes she is going to be an amazing knight one day.” his eyes shined with pride while talking.

He also talked about his friends who she was going to meet when they reach their destination. A werewolf named Kuroo and a vampire named 'Tsukki'(she highly suspected that Tsukki was a nickname, it sounded way too cute for a vampire). He said that the city Tsukki used to live in had been attacked so she had to escape and on her way she met Kuroo, who actually worked in governing of Fukurodani city. Kuroo offered Tsukki to stay with him and she accepted it. “Kuroo offered help because he became a dork in love when he met Tsukki. But Tsukki is reeaally cold, like I know vampires can be cold but...” Keiji couldn't stop herself from smiling at that.

Finally they were able to reach their destination, at least Keiji thought so. There were two tents set out and a fireplace with ashes scattered around. She saw two people coming towards them.

Both of them were pretty tall although the man with black bed hair was a nudge taller than the woman with long blonde hair and glasses. From Bokuto’s descriptions she assumed the man was Kuroo and the woman was Tsukki.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto yelled as he waved at them. The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance as man waved his hands “Bokuto! You finally came back huh?” 

“You bet I came!.. and look I brought a new friend.” Bokuto said as he stood aside a little giving them a better view of Keiji. Their attention went to Keiji looking at her. Keiji gave a small bow. “ I am Akaashi Keiji, sorry for the trouble.”

“Hooo~ so you’re the one that casted the spell. I am Kuroo Tetsurou. Just Kuroo is fine though.” He gave a light grin. “And this is Tsukki the love of my life.” Kuroo said, emphysizing the word 'love' He wrapped his arm around Tsukki’s shoulders only to be pushed away by Tsukki. “Kuroo-san, for the last time I am telling you to stop flirting with me and it's 'Tsukishima-san' for you.” she almost gnarled at Kuroo, showing her pearly-white fangs.

Kuroo gave a pout in return and whined “But Tsukki~...” she didn’t even looked at him she turned her gaze back too Keiji. “My name isn’t Tsukki the idiots here call me that. My name is Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you Akaashi-san.”

“Well now that the introduction is done, let’s eat I'm starving.” Bokuto said. Kuroo put his arms on Bokuto’s shoulder “Don’t worry bro I knew you would say that so I prepared some food.”

" You're the best." Bokuto cheered as they started walking towards the fire place. Tsukishima turned to her "We should go too, if we leave them alone with food for too long we won't have enough food to eat." Keiji nodded as they went after Kuroo and Bokuto. They seemed nice enough and wouldn't kick her out because she was a... witch. (although knowing this simple fact for years, it made her feel weird even to think about).Her rumbling stomach noises distrupted and reminded her the only fear she should have is (for now at least) Bokuto and Kuroo finishing all the food before she even took a bite. All that walking made her quite hungry afterall.

They ate like monsters compared to Keiji who could barely finish a plate on normal days. She and Tsukishima took their share and stepped back to have a little more quietness. "Do they always eat like this?" Keiji asked trying to make a conversation. Tsukishima sighed "Yes, they can't seem to understand what table manners are. It's good to have some one with common sense, I was going to go crazy." Keiji gave a little chuckle.

"TSUKKI. Eat more !!" Kuroo yelled as he put more food onto Tsukishima's plate. Tsukishima who looked like she was used to this "Kuroo-san you know vampire don't need food, right?" Kuroo shook his head as he put more food. "That's never an excuse Tsukki." 

"You too 'Kaashi!! You're so light that it feels like carrying a feather when carrying you." Bokuto said.

"Uhm no, I can't eat that much..." she tried to explain but Bokuto kept putting even more food on her plate. Tsukishima gave her the 'don't-fight-it' look. She mentally gave up resisting and reluctantly started eating the little mountain of food Bokuto made for her. Bokuto and Kuroo smirked at each other seemingly pleased with their actions. "You gotta eat more so you can have some energy while telling us how you ended up here." Kuroo said. Keiji tensed up a little. She didn't even wanted to think about what had happened but... These people had taken her in, at least she owed them an explanation. Bokuto's face soured up seeing her deep in thought "Ah, you must be tired right? Welp it was a long day of walking, you don't have to tell anything now nor never if you don't wanna. We won't ever force you y'know."

Keiji shook her head. "It's fine... But let me finish the food first."

After they finished eating they remade the fire and sat around it. The sun already left leaving the moon in it's place. "So Akaashi-san care telling us your story?" Tsukishima said. Keiji took a deep breath as she nodded and started talking. She told them about her old simple life, how the villagers had burned the house, how she managed to cast the only spell she knew and unintensionally called Bokuto, opened her grandmother's cellar and founded her books... She didn't mention how her mother died or things her mother told her before she died, she didn't think she could handle it yet.

When she finished explaining all of them had gloomy expressions on their faces. "Sorry you had to live through all of that Akaashi-san." Tsukishima said as she broke the silence. Keiji nodded not trusting herself to speak. Suddenly Bokuto jumped next to her wrapping his arms around her "Don't worry Akaashi you have us now, not a replacement of your family but an addition..." he said. Akaashi felt herself blush a little. Kuroo and Tsukishima put their hands on her shoulders. "Yeah don't worry we will stick together from now on" Kuroo said.

"Thank you all." she murmured. They let her go but sat closer than before. "Well you told your story it's only fair that we return the favor." Kuroo said. Keiji shook her head. "It's fine if you don't wanna tell." Kuroo laughed "It's fine it's fine if I didn't want to tell you about it I wouldn't have said it besides you're going to enter the world of non humans after all you need to know some stuff. And I am sure this annoying owl talked a lot but skipped the most important ones."

Bokuto gave Kuroo an offended look "I did not!"

"Then you must have told her about the cult and the fall of the cities?

Bokuto looked away "I... kinda... mentioned it." he mumbled. Kuroo gave him a look that mean 'See-I-told-you.' and Tsukishima took a deep breath.

“Anyways, which cities have you ever been?" Kuroo asked, "I have never got out of my village ever, until yesterday." Keiji said voice a little low because of emberrasment, "Oh, okay so let’s start from the cities. There are five major cities at least there were. Karasuno, the city where Tsukki is from, Shiratoizawa, Aoba Josai, Fukurodani and my hometown Nekoma. These cities were built by powerful individuals in the past. The most new one being Fukurodani, the city me and Bokuto live and work for.” He explained.

“Sorry to interrupt but you said there 'used' to be five, what happened?” Keiji asked. Their faces turned sour. “I said used to because two of these cities were destroyed by them, we call them 'the cult'. Nekoma, my home city... was destroyed when I was ten years old. And half a year ago...” Tsukishima completed Kuroo's sentence “They destroyed Karasuno too. I was the one of the few survivors...”

“The girl I mentioned before, Hinata and some of her friends are survivors of Karasuno.” Bokuto added. Kuroo nodded as he continued. “Because of the fall of two cities other cities had to have their security boosted and people from the rural parts started moving in. The young leader of Aoba Josai Oikawa and our chief allowed people to move in but Shiratoizawa’s old bastard closed the gates.”

Bokuto huffed “That old man is stingy, thinking only strong deserve to live.” Kuroo nodded in agreement.

“Then what is this 'cult'? What do they what from the cities?” Keiji asked.

Tsukishima answered “They call themself mali punitores but all we know about their mission suggests otherwise. There are usually no survivors from the rural villages they have raided, but we do know that they abduct people with unique abilities or people of rare species and murder the rest of 'average' people. They don’t want the city itself, but the 'rare' people there may be in it- and the cities protect those people.” " Those fucked up bastards do disgusting 'experiments' on the people they 'collect' like a goddamn coin collection!" Kuroo cut of Tsukishima's sentence by shouting. The venom and anger in his words were clear. 

"How do you even know they do with the people they abduct?" Keiji questioned. "That is... A classified information for now Akaashi-san, maybe one day you could be told." Kuroo answered quietly, almost whispering as if he had never shouted a second ago. Bokuto looked at her “Are you still gonna come with us knowing the city can be attacked?”

Keiji nodded “Being out here won’t do me any help and even if I have my grandmother’s spell book I am not confident that I can master everything on myself, there is other witches in the city who can help me right?”

“About that... Actually I have a friend that is a magician's apprentice, he can find you a teacher.” Kuroo said smiling.

Keiji bowed her head “Thank you so much for all of you help.” She felt really touched. Bokuto gave her a proud smile, his eyes gleaming, “See aren’t my friends amazing?”

Keiji returned him a little smile of her own “Bokuto-san is pretty amazing too.” Bokuto blushed.

Tsukishima rolled her eyes and Kuroo chuckled but suddenly his expression turned serious as he realized something. “Akaashi-san, your eye color... do you know what it might means?” he cautiously asked. Bokuto and Tsukishima looked at her eyes, trying to see it’s color. “I am not sure.” she hesitantly replied. 

Suddenly Tsukishima’s eyes widened in realization “The eyes of a night blood descendant?” she murmured. Kuroo nodded. “Have your mom or grandmother ever mention that to you? The meaning of carrying the night blood?”

Keiji thought for a second she remembered her mother last speech and what her grandmother use to say to her. “My grandmother mentioned that I had it but I didn’t know what it meant and my mother... She... she told me that my father carried it before she passed away.” Mentioning her mother made an ache in her heart.

“I see then I’ll tell you. Carrying the night blood means that you are one of the and maybe the last of the descendants of the Lady Night a mythical creature that is rumored to have near unlimited power.” Kuroo explained.

Tsukishima continued “The legend goes that she fell in love with a human and had a baby girl with eyes like cold metal, I heard that night blood carriers heal really fast and have a superior control over magic ever since birth plus their blood has healing effects as well as magic boosting effects.”

“So you’re saying that I might have those powers?” She asked.

“Now that you think about it your eye color definitely matches and the spell you used isn’t a normal witch can do on a first try, better be safe than sorry.” Bokuto said. He closed his eyes and thought for a second “We should probably hide your eyes, the last one of the night blood seen was 17 years ago he was targeted by the cult. He disappeared before the cult captured him but... They might want to capture you too.” Bokuto said.

“Oooo Bro you used your head are you gonna be alright?” Kuroo asked in a mocking voice. Bokuto turned at him and slapped his arm breaking the heavy mood. “I always use ma head you dum-dum!!” Tsukishima gave a snort. "Really?" Bokuto glared at her.

“Anyways what Bokuto said is right you should check your spell books to see if you have any appearance changing ones but this much gloomy talk is enough for right now. It’s getting late, let’s retire to our beds.”

Everyone nodded but Keiji didn’t think she could get any sleep tonight. She had so many questions yet no answers. She gave a tired sigh as she stood up with the rest of them.

“Then Tsukki and I will share one tent and Akaashi can share with Bokuto.” Kuroo gave an innocent looking smile.

“No, I will never again share a tent with you. There is finally someone who doesn’t try to flirt with me every second or a total idiot.” She glared Kuroo at the flirting part. “Me and Akaashi-san will share a tent you two knuckleheads can fit yourselves in the other one.” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo who sheepishly scratched the back of his head clearly feeling rejected. Bokuto rubbed his back “Don’t worry bro, it’s will surely happen with time.” 

That earned a chuckle from Keiji despite the things she learned today. Tsukishima turned to her “Let’s go.” Keiji nodded and they went to their tent

Keiji had guessed right, she couldn't sleep. God so much had happened in the span of days, saying her life turned upside down would be an understatement. She wondered if the man who disappeared while escaping the cult was her father. The timing kind of fitted. She wondered if the cult would find out about her too, hopefully not. Looking on the bright side, meeting Kuroo and Tsukishima was nice and it might be kind of selfish of her but she was glad that she wasn't the only one who didn't have a stable home, she may even be considered friends by them and then there was Bokuto. She liked him quite much, he had been nothing but kind to her. Even though he was loud and kind of messy she didn't felt bothered by it. It also helped that he was considerably handsome, a thought she was going to keep it to herself for now.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Trying to not wake up Tsukishima (she didn't know if Tsukishima was really asleep or not but was glad for the silence) she slipped out of her bed and got outside. Letting the cool wind refresh her a little. "Akaashi are you not asleep yet?" she turned towards the fireplace to see Bokuto playing with the ashes with a stick.

She shook her head "I couldn't sleep." Bokuto pointed next to himself gesturing her to sit. She complied and sat next to him. "Why are you awake Bokuto-san?" she asked. Bokuto threw away the stick as he answered "Me and Kuroo keep watch just in case. It was my turn." Keiji hummed. "How are you holding up?" Bokuto asked. 

Keiji gave a pained smile "As good as I can."

Bokuto turned at her "I think you're handling it really good you are a very strong person." Keiji felt herself tear up "Really wish I was..." she murmured.

"You are, not many people can handle what you are going through." his golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight making Keiji feel captivated by them. She hesitated for a moment before speaking "Bokuto-san can I confess something?" she asked. Bokuto nodded "Of course."

"I think the man you mentioned the one who carried the night blood and had disappeared 17 years ago... I think he might be my father." Bokuto looked at her gesturing her to continue. "My mother told me that my father was targeted and he was scared that something would happen to my mother so he convinced her to hide. Later she found out that she was pregnant with me." she explained. "Well it might not be true it might have been just a coincidence." she said.

"No what you said makes sense there aren't known any other descendants but him and time matches too but!" Keiji looked at him questioningly "But?"

"These are questions for a well rested person we can think about it later you should try to get some sleep first." that made her chuckle. She still didn't think she could sleep but she felt better. "Hmmm you probably won't be able to sleep again though...Ah! I know."

"It's fine Boku-" she tried to stop him but he was too quick. He took of his shirt exposing his well built chest. Keiji felt herself blush. God how could somebody have a body this good? Bokuto streched and revealed a pair of wings like the ones he had when he was an owl only bigger. "My feathers are really soft so try sleeping on them!" 

Keiji tried to keep her composition "T-there is no need Bokuto-san I'll just go back insi-" Bokuto pulled her waist and gently placed her head on his wings "Don't worry bout me 'Kaashi worry about getting enough sleep." Keiji was worried about neither she was worried about keeping her hand to herself. Despite all the things that happened she was a healthy young person .

Bokuto didn't seemed to notice her struggle as he slowly petted her head "Have a nice dreams Akaashi." he said.

Keiji closed her eyes and gave a soft yawn. Bokuto petting her head felt good, everything about him was good. She felt herself relax agaist his soft feathers. Her eyes felt heavier with each second and soon she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter if you enjoyed it be sure to give a kudos and if you have any oppinios, questions, suggestions be sure to comment.
> 
> Coming up next Fukurodani city and its residents(some of them)


	3. First entrance to Fukurodani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo welcome for another chapter how are ya’ll? Things are getting a little more deep in this chapter at least I tried to make it that way. Cant belive my story is devolving it is so exiting to write it ✨We’ll meet new characters (well new characters will gradually come but) in this chapter hope you enjoy 😊

Keiji hadn’t had a proper sleep for some while so when she slowly opened her eyes she felt refreshed. She sat up and looked around her, she realizing that she was back in the tent. She was alone, Tsukishima had probably had woken up and went outside earlier. If she was inside then Bokuto must have carried her back inside. A blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered last night and how she fell asleep. That was so embarrassing, how could she agree to sleep like that? She clearly must have been to tired to think that time, no way Keiji would have been able to fall asleep otherwise.

She gave a sigh, there was no use crying over spilled milk. She got out of the bed and dressed up, this time a white buttoned shirt and a purple skirt, (she would kill for a bath before dressing up but there were no baths, she wanted to cry) and she tied her long hair in a pony tail before going out of the tent.

She was greeted by Bokuto and Tsukishima who had already started eating. She greeted them and sat next to Tsukishima. Bokuto offered her a plate of food which she accepted happily. She was starving

“Had a good night sleep Akaashi?” Bokuto asked her as he stuffed some more food in his mouth. Keiji involuntarily blushed (she was not going to be bothered by Bokuto's shirtless image in her mind she definitely wasn't going to be) but still answered “Thank you Bokuto-san it was quite refreshing.” Bokuto swallowed his food and gave her a bright smile. "That's a relief."

“Good morning everyone!” Kuroo greeted as he got out of his shared tent with Bokuto. 

“Good morning to you too Kuroo-san.”

“Morning Broo!!”

Tsukishima just nodded and averted her gaze from him.

“Tsukki~” Kuroo whined “That's cold, can’t you at least say ‘Good morning dear Kuroo I missed you in the time we parted’” Kuroo gave a pout as he sat next to Tsukishima who punched his arm making Kuroo yelp in pain. She eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Don’t push you luck.”

Kuroo gulped “Yes ma’m.” 

Bokuto laughed at them and even Keiji chuckled. Tsukishima gave an annoyed sigh. “Enough of this. What are we going today?” 

Bokuto and Kuroo stayed silent for a minute before Bokuto started talking. “It would take... two maximum three hours to reach Fukurodani.” Keiji interrupted him “Bokuto-san two hours of walking or flying?” Bokuto averted his eyes as he realized his mistake “Flying..” he murmured. “Bokuto-san please don’t tell people distances using flight, we aren’t all owl yokai.” Tsukishima grunted. Kuroo nodded approvingly.

Bokuto pouted as he crossed his arms (which was adorable to Keiji) “Fine then I won’t talk hmph.”

Kuroo laughed. “Then don’t.” 

Bokuto turned his back to them. Kuroo chuckled and continued speaking “Well me and Bokuto did what we were supposed to do so we can go back. We don’t have to walk anymore, it’s fine if we are seen.”

Tsukishima raised her eye brow “Why did we had too walk at the first place?” She questioned. Kuroo sighed “Me and Bokuto came out here for a job, we didn’t want to use our powers and draw attention to ourselves. Before you ask what are our jobs we can't tell that is classified information.” he explained. 

Kuroo clapped his hands “Now that we talked I have some work to sort. We’ll get going later today and Bokuto should be out of his emo mood at that time too.” Kuroo grabbed a plate of food before going back in his tent. They finished their breakfast in silence Bokuto never once talked nor turned at them and while Tsukishima and Kuroo didn't seem to mind Bokuto's change in behavior it made Keiji concerned about him.

Tsukishima sensing her concern “Don’t worry Bokuto-san gets depressed quickly but he’ll pick himself up.” Keiji nodded if Tsukishima said so then it should be fine if it continued she could always check on him. Deciding to focus on something else she remebered her grandmoter's spell books since Kuroo told them they had some time so she could look at those. She quickly stood up and went back in the tent picking up the books then returning to her previous spot.

Tsukishima glanced at her. "Shall I help you? I am good at these kind of stuff." Keiji nodded she wasn't really confident in herself to find a spell she would very much like some help "It would be great actually.” 

The two girls opened the books. Tsukishima explained that both of her books, like the most of the spell books, were written in the old language but surprisingly Keiji had no problem reading it. “Must be the night blood.” Tsukishima commented “Where did you learn to read it ?” Keiji asked. Tsukishima gave her a smirk “I was the record keeper in Karasuno I spend long time with books and different langues.” after that she showed her how to differentiate spells from another and how they were categorized. After Tsukishima's small explanation they started searching. 

While they were searching Kuroo got out the tent and walked towards Bokuto nudging him a little to make him look at his way “Bo come on stop sulking I need your help.” he said. Bokuto shrugged and didn't looked at him he just hmphed

Kuroo sighed “Don’t sulk now come on.” Bokuto didn’t answered him. Keiji who couldn’t take in anymore (this adorably sulky) Bokuto probably needed a little boost up “Bokuto-san now Kuroo-san needs your help, it means he can’t do this without you, could you give him a hand?” she said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Bokuto looked at her pouting “Bokuto-san is an amazing person so helping Kuroo-san shouldn’t be a big problem right?” Keiji said as she gave a little smile. Bokuto' eyes shimmered as he abruptly stood up “Of course not since I am an amazing person I’ll help you Kuroo.” he yelled and started walking towards the tent. Kuroo gave her a thumbs up before following him. Keiji chuckled, Tsukishima rolled her eyes.

After sometime had passed Tsukishima finally found a spell “Akaashi-san this spell, you can try it.” Keiji put the book in her hand down and looked at the spell Tsukishima was pointing. She got the book from Tsukishima and started to read it carefully. The spell didn’t seem that hard, all she had to do was image a color, it was pointed out to use a color she was used to seeing, and say the words. She nodded “Yes I think I can try it. Thank you Tsukishima-san.” Tsukishima nodded in return “You’re welcome and... you can call me Tsukki.” she said as she blushed a little. Keiji smiled “Then thank you Tsukki. You can call me Keiji too.”

Tsukki gave a soft hum “Go on try the spell... Keiji” she said.

Keiji smiled and took a deep breath closing her eyes. What color would she like her eyes to be? The first color that came into her mind was her mother’s and grandmother’s hazel ones. Then hazel it was, she opened her mouth to say the words “ Nimirelzög igner nisşiğed ikse ninigner inirey ale erelzög nıskarıb.” Her stomach fluttered again and her hands felt a little itchy but it was quickly over.

She opened her eyes and turned to Tsukki “Did it work ?” she asked. Tsukki looked at her a little surprised “It did your eyes are hazel now. It surprising how easily you managed to do it.” Keiji shrugged she didn’t think it was particularly hard. She smiled sadly “I must look exactly the same as my mother did now. My grandmother used to tell me I was a carbon copy of my mother.” 

"Then your mother must have been a beautiful person." Tsukki said. Keiji felt her heart ache tears begun forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away."She was... Do you have any family Tsukki?" she asked. Tsukki gave a small nod " I had an elder brother... and a friend who was like my little brother, he was a nymph. I got separated from them when our city was attacked."she looked a little down. Keiji patted her back "You just got separated from them don't worry you'll find them again." Tsukki nodded looking more hopeful.

"Akaashi, Tsukki have you found a spell yet?" Kuroo asked them as he and Bokuto got out of the tent. Keiji and Tsukki turned at them giving them a proud smile. Both of them took a closer look at her eyes "Ooooh your eyes are hazel that's amazing 'Kaashi" Bokuto said his voice filled amazement. 

Kuroo gave a smile "Well that takes care of one problem. Another good news in that we can pack up and be on our way to Fukurodani. We'll go in pairs me and Tsukki will go on the ground I'll be in my wolf form and carry Tsukki, Bokuto will go in air and carry Akaashi. We should be there in a couple of hours." They all nodded and started packing up.

Their journey was comfortable at least for Keiji. Bokuto's feathers were really soft and he had transformed big enough that he could carry Keiji and some of their stuff. Kuroo and Tsukki followed them on the ground checking each other regularly making sure they weren't separated. 

After a couple of hours of flying she finally saw the walls of Fukurodani city at least she guessed it was Fukurodani. Bokuto gently landed down transforming into his human form. Kuroo and Tsukki arriving shortly after.

"There!! Here is our lovely Fukurodani!!" Bokuto yelled as he showed them the city walls. Keiji felt slightly intimidated and amazed at the same time, the walls were tall and imposing. "We'll pass through the gate then we'll head to my house, you can spend the night there and rest, in the morning since Bokuto usually stays at the guards quarters you can stay in his house until we find you a place to stay." Kuroo said.

"Wouldn't it be a problem for Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked. "It's totally fine it would actually be nice to have someone around." Bokuto grinned at them.

They quickly reached the gates and were greeted by the guards. Bokuto ran up to them hugging one of them "HEY! HEY! HEY! Konoha how are ya man?" he greeted the guard. Konoha gave a grin "I am fine. How is our commander after leaving his guards all alone for weeks?" Bokuto laughed "Come on you know our city head had a task for us." Konoha rolled his eyes. 

Kuroo greeted the other guard "Yamoamoto how are you doing?" Yamamoto grinned "Long time no see Kuroo-san I am great as always." they both shared a laugh. Both Yamomoto and Konoha turned towards Keiji and Tsukki gazing and them.

“Kuroo-san... Did you get a girlfriend?” Yamamoto asked. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukki “Yup she is Tsukki the love of my life.” Tsukki immediately got out of Kuroo’s arms slapping Kuroo in the head. “Kuroo-san I told you a million times I am not your girlfriend and don’t call me Tsukki.” She furiously glared at him.

“Tsukkiiiii~” Kuroo whined. 

Yamamoto looked at them “Good luck Kuroo-san.” Every one except Kuroo and Tsukki laughed.

“But anyways who is the other lady?” Konoha asked. “I am Akaashi Keiji.” Keiji introduced herself. “I was in a tough situation and Bokuto-san kindly helped me.” Konoha whistled “Bokuto if you don’t be quick and have the lady for yourself I’ll be the one doing it.” Konoha turned to her. “Konoha Akinori pleased to meet you.” He winked at her. Keiji felt herself blush at the compliment. Bokuto protectively got between her and Konoha and glared at Konoha “Hahaha no need to get jealous.” He raised his hands.

“Well you guys must be tired get inside.” Yamamoto moved a little to give them some space. “Thanks Yamamoto see ya around.” Kuroo said. They bid their farewells and got inside the city.

Keiji had never seen a big city in her life so seeing everything so crowded, hectic and yet somehow orderly was amazing. People were everywhere some walking fast probably trying to reach their destination, some looking around the shops, mothers and father with their children, teenage kids playing around...

Kuroo chuckled “First time seeing a big city?” Keiji nodded. It was also amazing how Kuroo managed to guide them through the streets without getting lost.He must have known his way well. After a good fifteen minutes of walk they arrived at a house more outside of the city center. Kuroo opened the door and invited them in.

His house wasn’t very large but wasn’t too small either. It was decorated plainly. It almost felt like he didn’t really had attachments to the place. “Well you guys settle in I gotta take a shower than visit the city head.” Kuroo said. Tsukishima glanced at him “At this hour and as soon as you came aren’t you too tired?” Kuroo gave a smile “ Awww Tsukki are you worried about me?” Tsukki tched “Forget I asked anything.”

Kuroo went into shower and the two girls with the help of Bokuto settled in the only guest room. The room had only one bed but they could always make a floor bed so they didn’t mind it that much. Kuroo quickly finished his shower allowing girls to have their showers.

Keiji nearly cried when the water hit her. She desperately needed a shower because she hadn’t had the chance to shower since her house burned and she was covered in dirt and dust. She had never been more greatful for a shower in her life.

After their showers they changed into clean clothes and sat in the living room where Bokuto was waiting (he didn’t have a shower yet saying he would get one at his home) and Kuroo came in soon.

“I should be going now and hopefully it won’t take long. There probably isn’t much food inside but you can use what you find and I’ll buy some stuff too.” Keiji and Tsukki nodded.

“I’ll be off too I have to check up on the guards. I haven’t been around so gotta see what they have been up to. I’ll come back tomorrow to pick you up.” Bokuto said. 

The two of them left the house leaving Tsukki and Keiji with each other. They made a quick meal out of whatever Kuroo had in the house and retired to rest.  
~~~

“How long do you think you can keep your cover?” Akaashi Tsukemi asked as he looked at the person in the crystal ball. “A month at best Sir. They keep askin’ me to use witch magic. They might be suspectin’ somethin” the person in the ball said. Tsukemi sighed he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. If it was somebody would have done it earlier. He unconsciously rubbed his ring trying to calm his nerves.

“Do you think you can get the information?” He asked. The person smiled. “Ya didn’ send me here for nothin’ ’m a capable kitsune after all.” the person said confidently. Tsukemi felt a little relived, his eye was still good at judging people “Good but Atsumi never risk your life, you are too precious for Fukurodani and your sister would kill me.”

Atsumi smiled “Don’ worry I’ll be fine. How is ‘Sumu she doin’ okay?” Tsukemi gave her a reassuring smile “She is very well, her restaurant is getting popular with each day.” Atsumi smiled clearly feeling relieved. “I should be goin’ now Sir.” She said. “Be careful.” Tsukemi warned. Atsumi nodded and the crystal went black.

Finishing the call Tsukemi leaned his back on his chair and closed his eyes. Thing have been going okay for now. Atsumi was a good spy. She had been sending information since she managed to sneak in three months ago. They had saved nine villages targeted by the cult. 

On the other side Sakusa had been negotiating with Oikawa about an alliance. While Sakusa wasn’t a people person he was one of the best people who understood the direness of the situation so Tsukemi hoped he could persuade the young head of Aoba Josai. He could only hoped the elder consil of the city would meddle too much. They were old men with old minds who wouldn’t sense danger until they were stabbed.

He took a deep breath, he had come so far. Disappearing from the eyes of the cult was one thing and actively trying to destroy them was one thing. It had been quite long seventeen... almost eighteen years. He opened his eyes and looked at his ring, his wedding ring. He never once took it off. After persuading his wife to hide, he couldn’t find her again so he could only hope that his love was save out there.

Later in the day, closer to nighttime, his door got knocked. Before he could ask who it was he heard the voice.

“Sir it’s Kuroo. Me and Bokuto returned. I am here to bring in the report.” 

Ah so Kuroo and Bokuto had returned that was good, he needed his head guard and his assistant. “Come in Kuroo-kun” he covered his eyes with a spell before Kuroo walked in. “How was the trip?” He asked. Kuroo gave a grin as he put his report on the table ”More interesting than before me and Bo found two ladies.” Tsukemi raised his eye brow. Kuroo shrugged “They are interesting a pure blood vampire she is very knowledgeable in ancient languages and a witch who used the mıdray spell on her first try she is very talented having never used magic before.”

Using the mıdray spell on a first try, that was interesting. “Did she found a teacher yet?” Kuroo shook his head “I was going to ask Kenma if he knew anyone willing to take an apprentice.”

Tsukemi stayed silent for a minute “Actually before you ask Kenma I’d like to meet this lady.” Kuroo’s eyes widened “Sir do you intend to take her as an apprentice?” He asked.

Tsukemi gave a soft hum “I’ll first talk with her if I deem her good...”

A bright smile bloomed at his face “I’ll be sure to bring her with me next time.” 

“And about the pure blood if you’re thinking of giving her the record keeping duties you are allowed.” he said. Kuroo bowed at him “Thank you very much Sir!”

Tsukemi chuckled “Now the pleasantries aside have you two been able to track the cult?” Kuroo gave a smirk “They aren’t as careful as they think they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it I am quite exited for the next chapters the story in building heheheh if you liked it please lress that kudos button and please lemme know what you think about this chapter in the comments if you have any questions you’re also welcome to ask wish all of you a wonderful week ✨💕


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone I am here writing this instead of sleeping how are y’all? Well this chapter was more harder to write then I thought it would be. I read some amazing fics and i was like wow what am I doing with my 3 year old child writing but any way before moving on the chapter this chapter won’t be Keiji centric it gonna be Kuroo simping I hope you enjoy.

Kuroo left the city head's office in a very good mood. He was very happy that Sir was going to see if he would accept Akaashi as an apprentice. He was a very powerful magician so it would be amazing for Akaashi. There was also the fact that he had allowed Tsukki to have the job(he felt really touched that Sir trusted him that much he wasn’t going to waste that trust). He started humming a song as he walked through the corridors. He remembered like yesterday how he met his Moonshine (his cold beautiful sassy angel).

_It was around the time he and Bokuto left the city to track down the cult. They found a trail but it went to separate ways so they had decided to go follow it by splitting up. He followed the trail passing through some villages and even some human ones._

_He talked with the villagers, gathering information about suspicious activity. After a couple of days his trail disappeared probably because of a high level magic that he couldn't track (while Kuroo was happy being a werewolf he did wish sometimes he could be something that used magic). Nor being able to track anymore he decided to rest a day then find Bokuto._ _Hopefully his friend’s luck would be better than him and Bokuto’s trail wouldn’t be a dead end._

_He mindlessly walked around the forest trying to find a suitable place to camp for the night until a smell caught his nose. A sweet scent like strawberries... and a smell that only belong to vampires. Judging by the smell the vampire must have been alone which was surprising as far as he knew (and he knew a lot of stuff) vampires who didn’t live in the big five city usually lived in groups (now it was three and it pained him greatly knowing more people had gone through what he did, some even had worse)._

_Deciding to check it out he started following the scent. It wasn’t long before he reached a riverside seeing the person with the strawberry scent standing next_ _to the river._

_Kuroo felt stunned, never in his life he had seen such a beautiful creature. She was tall almost taller than him. Her long blonde curly hair gently fell from her shoulders. Her light brown eyes gazing at him through her glasses sparkled in moonlight making Kuroo wonder if she really was a vampire instead of an angel._

_They stared at each other until she spoke “Who are you?” her voice (heavenly to hear) was tense probably thinking that he might be a threat to her. He snapped back to reality. “I am a werewolf wondering around here." he answered._

_The vampire snorted "Wow I would have never guessed it." Kuroo chuckled at her_ _sarcasm, she was right of course "Sorry but aren't you a stranger for me too?" He gave a smile trying to ease her. She looked at him as if she was deciding to attack or make a run for it. She did neither, she sighed. "Tsukishima Kei a survivor of Karasuno... and was the record keeper of Karasuno."She introduced herself._

_Kuroo's eyes widened... a survivor from Karasuno. He let his guard down "I am Kuroo Tetsuro assistant of Fukurodani city head... a survivor from Nekoma."_

_She softened a little but held her guard up “How do I know you are not lying?” Kuroo reached to his pocket picking up_ _his badge. Tsukishima carefully examined it. Her eyes widened with recognition. She gave a breath, relaxing. Kuroo smiled “So Tsukki what are you doing here?”_

_Tsukki looked at him annoyed “Who allowed you to call me Tsukki?”_

_“But Tsukisima is too long Tsukki is better don’t you think?” Tsukki looked at him like she was disgusted but Kuroo felt that she probably was called Tsukki by her close friends and family and since she was a survivor of Karasuno her dear ones might have... “No don’t call that and what does it like I am doing?”_

_“Trying to find a place to be alone.” he stated “If you guessed that you can be on your way now.” she said_ _back._

_Ouch that was cold (but kind of hot). God Kuroo was starting to love her even more. He snickered “ Not gonna ask why I am here?” Tsukki didn’t looked at him as she answered “No you can be on your way and don’t call me Tsukki.”_

_Kuroo didn’t care if she didn’t want to know. He was going to make this lady talk “Well since you asked so kindly Tsukki I shall answer. My city head asked me to complete a certain task that is why I am here.” If Tsukki could kill with looks Kuroo was sure he’d be dead now (it was also maybe little turning on) “I didn’t ask for it and stop calling me Tsukki.” her voice sounded angry which was both understandable but also very enjoyable_ _for Kuroo._

_“Then should I call you Moonshine?” He winked. She looked ready to snap “No it’s even worse.” Kuroo didn’t minded her words, she was his Moonshine from now on. He continued talking “Also I think I guessed wrong about what you were doing outside. Karasuno happened moths ago, my condolences by the way, I know it’s hard, but you haven’t settled in anywhere and if you are a record keeper you could find a job easily and you didn’t... so you’re searching for something... no probably someone from Karasuno aren’t you?”_

_Tsukki looked ready to kill him. He knew he might have went too far this time but just she gave a tired sigh “Even if it’s the truth what of it to you?”_

_Kuroo gave a smile “I might be helpful to you I know a couple of Karasuno survivors who currently reside in_ _Fukurodani you might find them there and I can help you get there.” Tsukki looked at him suspiciously. “And why would you do that?” she asked. Kuroo shrugged he knew she would ask this and he also knew Fukurodani needed a new record keeper while they had more than capable people all of them had their jobs sorted out. He might have also selfishly wanted her to smile genuinely so it would be one stone two birds kind of situation for him._

_“Well if I told you I have fallen for you which kinda happened you wouldn’t believe me so I’ll tell you the second reason: we want capable people to work for our city and I know being a record keeper in not easy especially when you work for a big city like Karasuno.” He stretched his hand “So Moonshine what do you say?”_

_Tsukki stayed silent for a moment, most likely assessing her situation. Kuroo knew she would accept it. It was her best choice for now. Tsukki didn’t touch his hand but started walking “If you’re going to help me Mr. Rooster head start by finding a suitable place to spend the night.” she softly said. Kuroo grinned in victory but wait... did she just called him rooster head “Hey!! No way!! My hair is so much better than that.” he yelled as he caught up to Tsukki._

_Tsukki snorted “You are highly overestimating your hair.”_

_“Tsukki~ that mean.” he whined._

_“Get used to it you’re the one who offered me help.” Kuroo grinned she wan an angel alright, bit of a rude and salty angel at that._

_That was the start of their journey later on they met back up with Bokuto much to Tsukki’s dismay “Like one loud idiot wasn’t enough.” She had said. After Bokuto, they met Akaashi who Kuroo was sure Bokuto had fallen for (that idiot probably didn’t realized it himself, for someone so bright at fighting he could be denser than a log sometimes) Akaashi was a very nice person extremely smart (from what he could gather) and Tsukki seemed to like her enough to let Akaashi call her Tsukki (which did make Kuroo a little... okay really jealous) and there was the issue of her carrying the night blood which was a surprise not exactly unwelcome, she could be in help of them when they went against the cult._

He finally got out of his memories as he reached his destination. He knocked the door loudly knowing it was going to annoy the person inside “Kenma!!! Look your best friend is here!!” He yelled and opened the door without waiting for an answer. The room was very dark, like always, so he swicthed the light on. A hiss was heard "Kuroo don't open the light like that in hurts my eyes." Kenma said clearly annoyed by his actions. Kuroo smirked "That's the first thing to say to your best friend when they come back from a long journey." Kenma rolled his eyes "Welcome back, did you found something interesting?" Kuroo nodded as he handed Kenma his reports "I think they are following some kind of a pattern I hoped you could figure it out."

Kenma gave a soft hum "I'll look over them." Kuroo gave a grin "I know you would. I would have done them myself but I have a city to look after don't I ?" Kenma shrugged. He didn't care much about the city didn't he. Kuroo coulnd't blame him while he began to accpect Fukurodani as his home(like he had accepted Nekoma) Kenma didn't really had attachments for this place. Though just recently Kuroo had a feeling that ,since Kenma meet some people from Karasuno survivors, he begun to somehow warm up. It made him happy. Kenma was his best friend they had been through hard times in life together. "And Kenma do you know I meet an angel, a very salty angel." he dreamingly sighed. Kenma looked at him like he was disgusted "What?".

Kuroo chuckled as he started explaining "Well you see I came across her on my journey she was actually looking for her friend. She is a survivor of Karasuno like that Chibi-chan and it was love at first sight." he giggled. Kenma looked at him like he had lost his mind then rolled his eyes "I already pity the poor girl."

"Kenmaaaaa don't be like that." Kenma was being unfair what part of him was unlovable. "You have terrible hair, you like pissing of and provoke, your hobby is tricking people shall I continue?" Kenma said in a sarcastic tone. Kuroo rolled his eyes "You're just being mean Kenma I am a lovable person. Anyways I have something to ask, my angel is looking for someone like I said, one of the names she said was familiar. Yamaguchi Tadashi maybe you'd know? he asked. 

Kenma thought for a second "I know him. Shouyo introduced him to me. He works in Shimizu Flower shop, I'll write the adress." Kuroo beamed and hugged Kenma "You're the best Kenma!" Kenma tried to push him away failing miserably (Kuroo was too strong and even though he nagged Kenma to exercise he stayed inside doing his magic research) "Yeah yeah, let go." he grumbled.

Kuroo let him go allowing Kenma to write the adress "Say Kenma, what were you doing?" Kenma handed him the paper with the adress "I was making a healing potion for Shouyo, she accidentally injured her leg, it's not big but she wants to hurry up and go back to practice so I told her I would make her one." Kenma explained. "Hooooo really now?" Kuroo smirked. Kenma gave him an annoyed look "Don't get any funny ideas." Kuroo smirked "No promises."

Kenma gave him a look that meant drop it "Don't you have thing to do get out now." Kuroo laughed, did Kenma really liked that Chibi-chan he needed to look into it. "Yeah I should be going now I have to surprise my Moonshine." Kenma wawed him a goodbye and he exited his room.

Kuroo quickly made his way to his house. He wanted to hurry up and give his Moonshine and Akaashi some good news. Before he got to his house he didn't forget to buy Tsukki some blood packages, she must've been hungry after some time of not drinking blood. After buying some blood he went back to his house and opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of Tsukki sitting on one of his couch. "Hi Moonshine missed me ?" He greeted her. Tsukki turned her head towards him. "Not really."she said. Kuroo grinned at her "No need to be shy Tsukki." she galred at him as he sat on the couch. "Where is Akaashi?" he asked realizing she wasn't in the room.

"She said she wanted to sleep a little after we made ourselves something to eat." Kuroo hummed and handed her the blood package "Here Moonshine thought you'd be hungry for something else than food." Tsukki looked relived when she got the blood. She must've been really hungry huh? She quickly opened the package and drained the blood in one go. "How long do you plan on watching me Kuroo-san" she asked after she finished the package. Kuroo winked at her "Forever if you'd allow me." Tsukki sighed "I told you not to say meaningless things like that."

"I am serious though Moonshine and I have wonderful news I talked with city head he approved of you having the job.” Tsukki blinked in surprise “Really? He didn’t ask many questions?” Kuroo gave a smug smile “I am known for my good judgement in people.” Tsukki rolled her eyes “And one more thing if you feel good enough I will bring you to a place.” he said.

“What kind of a place exactly?” she asked.

“No can tell, it wouldn’t be a surprise then.”

"Fine let's go then." Kuroo smiled. They left a short note for Akaashi in case she woke up and they wouldn't be in the house, then exited. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to find the address Kenma had wrote for them.

"A flower shop really Kuroo-san?" Tsukki asked raising her eye brow. "Well not exactly wait outside for a second." Kuroo said and entered the shop. The shop was... well a flowershop so there were colorful flowers everywhere and a nice flowery scent was present(maybe a little too much for Kuroo's nose). He walked up to the desk where a young short blonde girl was sorting out flowers. "Hello." he greeted. The girl looked up to him only to make a sound he could only describe as something between a scream and a squeak "Eeeep W-w-welcome t-to Shimizu F-f-lower shop, how can help you?".

Did Kuroo scared the girl "I was actually looking for someone. His name is Yamaguchi Tadashi" The girl started to shake "PLEASE DON'T KILL YAMAGUCHI-KUN". Did Kuroo looked like a killer to her. "Ah no.." he tried to explain but the girl started bowing down her head making Kuroo feel at lost at what to do. "Yachi-chan What's going on? Are you okay?" a boy with dark green hair entered from the back of the shop. "Yamaguchi-kun run he will kill you!!" the girl, Yachi, said. 

The boy looked at Kuroo's confused and Yachi's crying face. "Ahh I am so sorry sir she is new..." the boy said as he realized what was going on. He got next to Yachi "I told you Yachi not ever tall and questionably haired people are mafia." he said trying to soothe her. Kuroo decided to ignore the questionable hair comment as he spoke up "I am sorry to scare the young lady but I was actually looking for someone.".

The boy turned at him "Ah I heard I am Yamaguchi Tadashi did you had any business with me?" Kuroo's eye widened so he was Tsukki's friend, he was more shorter than he thought he'd be. "I am Kuroo Tetsuro but that isn't so important. The important thing is do you know a person named Tsukishima Kei?" Yamaguchi's eyes widened at the name "I do..." Kuroo gave a grin, he found the right person. He hoped his Moonshine would be happy now "Well she is outside of the shop would you mind giving her a surprise?".

"A-are you joking? Is she really here?" his voice shook. Kuroo gestured the door "Go ahead and find out." Yamaguchi ran outside the door leaving Kuroo and Yachi alone. "Ahh I am sorry sir I judged you based on your appearance I am a terrible person!!" Yachi yelled as she apologized. Maybe Tsukki and Kenma were right his hair might be worse than he thought if it scared people like that. He gave a little laugh "Don't worry Miss I know people find my hair... unusual." Ouch admitting his hair out loud hurt, Yachi gave a breath as she relaxed.

"If you don't mind me asking who is Tsukishima-san? Yamaguchi-kun seemed really shocked." she asked. "From what I know they were really close in Karasuno but they were separated when the city was attacked." Kuroo explained. Yachi started fidgeting "W-were they...um lovers?". Kuroo hoped not, his Moonshine said he was like a brother but... "No at least as far as Tsukki told me." Yachi looking ,better now, hummed. An awkward silence surrounded them as they waited for Tsukki and Yamaguchi. 

Finally the shop's door opened. Tsukki and Yamaguchi entered both of their eyes red (by the looks they must have cried a lot though Kuroo couldn't blame them after he and Kenma manged to escape from Nekoma they felt unfamiliar with the everything so he would be really happy to meet the people he knew from Nekoma it gave him a sense of familarity). "Thank you very much Kuroo-san, for bringing Tsukki here!" Yamaguchi thanked him tears starting to fall from his eyes again. Kuroo gave a soft smile "Ah it's nothing I told Tsukki I would help her, nothing big."

Yamaguchi shook his head "I am really grateful please if you ever need my assist in anything I would be glad to help." Kuroo wanted to refuse but Yamaguchi would probably be more insistent so he nodded "Then I'll find you if I need to." he continued "So what are you guys are going to do?".

"Well it's getting late and I'll have to close the shop soon so me and Tsukki decided to meet up tomorrow and catch up more." Yamaguchi answered. Kuroo nodded and turned to Tsukki "Then shall we get going?" Kuroo asked. Tsukki nodded. She and Yamaguchi hugged one last time as they exited the shop and started walking back to his house.

"So Moonshine how was it?" he asked as they walked. Tsukki hummed "I missed him..." Kuroo chuckled " I know that feeling, when I first came here I coincidentally meet Yakkun, my old friend from Nekoma, who I thought I lost when I escaped... But anyway if my Moonshine misses another person I'll will be jealous you know." he winked at her. He expected Tsukki to punch him, maybe tell him not to call her Moonshine or roll her eyes in annoyance. What he didn't expect was his Moonshine wrapping her arms around him placing a small kiss on his cheek with an adorable blush on her face. Kuroo felt stupefied. "Thank you. You really made me very happy." his Moonshine whispered as she let him go and started walking. 

Wait wait wait... What the fuck just happened?! Kuroo felt the blood rushing to his face. Did his Moonshine just gave him a kiss? Was he dreaming, if this was a dream he did not want to wake up. Tsukki turned at him the adorable blush still covering her cheeks. "Come on I don't know the way you have to show me." she said. 

Holy shit this wasn't a dream his Moonshine had really kissed him. He felt giddy inside. "Moonshine... Did you just kissed me?" he asked wanting to confirm for himself. Tsukki huffed "D-don't read that much to it. Just a thank you kiss and it not even on the lips it's no big deal." Kuroo chuckled, if it was not a big deal why was her cheeks getting pinker every second. "You sure? If you really want to show your thanks maybe kiss here." he pointed his lips. Tsukki punched him in the arm "Don't push your luck let's go." she averted her eyes from him and focused on walking. Kuroo giggled, Tsukki liked him. It took everything in his being to not dance and laugh like an idiot.

~~~~

Sakusa was starting to get annoyed by Oikawa and the so called elders council. Their vague attitude was pissing him off. He had been in Aoba Josai for a week now. He had talked to both Oikawa and the elder council seperatly and together, which didn’t end up as quite as he wanted. Oikawa when they had talked alone seemed warmer to the idea of alliance while the elder council was borderline hostile. He knew even though Oikawa seemed to have a terrible personality (she called him Saku-chan in their second meeting what the heck was that?) she was undeniably a very good ruler. The city had improved immensely under her rule. She was also very well aware off the refugees as she took excellent care of them. Allowing the ones that can work jobs in the palace and ones that can’t work were supported so she must have been aware of the damage done by the cult. She was too smart not to notice.

The so called elder council on the other hand seemed more even terrible that Oikawa. They were extremely old minded. So much so that the only reason they were (and they weren’t always) quiet about a female ruler was they couldn’t deny how good she was Also the fact that she was a witch so powerful that could defeat three of them at the same time. There was a reason she was called The Queen of Seijoh, there weren’t many people strong enough to defeat her (Even Sakusa who was one of the top three strongets Knights wasn't sure if he could defeat her)so he still didn’t understand why Oikawa hadn’t eliminated the council. 

“Sakusa-san.” Iwaizumi greeted him.

“Iwaizumi-san.” He greeted back.

Iwaizumi Hajime the head of all city guards and soldiers, known to be extremely loyaly to Oikawa (to the point where there are tons of "not so appropriate" rumors about them). “Oika- the city head wishes to have a private talk with you.”Sakusa raised his eye brows. What did she want? Did she finally came to a conclusion? Well only one way to find out. “Lead the way Iwaizumi-san.” He said. Iwaizumi nodded and started walking Sakusa following him behind.

They quickly reached to Oikawa’s office. Iwaizumi knocked the door. “Oikawa we’re coming in.” He opened it without waiting for an answer (which would be quite rude in normal circumstances but from their limited interactions Sakusa understood that Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to have a special bond). “Iwa-chan coming in without my approval that’s rude.” Oikawa gave them a bright smile clearly not really minding it. She gestured him to sit. “Welcome to my humble office Saku-chan.” Sakusa frowned at the nickname. Iwaizumu rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked next to Oikawa standing next to her protectively. 

“Well you called me here, why?” He asked, he wasn’t here for chit chat. Oikawa hummed as her expression turned serious “Strait to the point I see... Then I'll be frank, I want you to extend your stay here. I know you are planning to leave in a day or two for Shiratoizawa. " she said, then mumbled to herself "Ugh really hate those guys".

"Why would I ? You haven't gave me an answer and you elder council doesn't seem to like me that much." he looked straight at Oikawa. She chuckled "You should have figured out by now that I am not opposed to the alliance on the contrary I wish for it. You can see the refugees in the city I am not blind unlike those old man. I want you to extent your stay to convince... or corner, that would be more appropriate word, them. They think they can threw the idea of an alliance as soon as you step outside Aoba Josai, You staying here will be a constant reminder to them." she explained.

Sakusa thought for a moment. He was understanding what Oikawa was trying to do. The old mans wouldn't be able to refuse him when he was here, partially because it would be disrespectful to refuse him outright and partiacially because they were scared from him (he was one of the top 3 knights after all). "I see your point... but why not just eliminate the old mans?" he said. Iwaizumi sighed "It's not that easy those old farts have a certain influence on the people." he answered. Oikawa's serious expresion broke in to a smile which didn’t reach to her eyes. They remained serious and almost... scary

"Don't worry Saku-chan everything has a time. We are just waiting for a little accident for them and they should retire." She gave a light laugh and Iwaizumi made an annoyed sound. So it was like that, she was just bidding her time for an oppurtunity to take care of the elders. Iwaizumi turned at him "So will you stay?" he asked.

Before he could answered Oikawa spoke “Of course he will Iwa-chan. He heard me talk and we both know I am very convincing." Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi giving him an almost flirting smile (which Sakusa was going to pretend he did not see for his mental health). Iwaizumi gave her a disgusted face. "We both know what you are Shittykawa" he clencheded his fist like he was going to hit her but stopped himself. 

Oikawa giggled "Fufu Iwa-chan can't hit me now because of that and it kinda you fault too..." Sakusa could swear he saw a vein pop out of Iwaizumi's head. "I can't hit you but..." Iwaizumi started piching Oikawa's cheeks. "I-Iwa-chan hurst... I am sowwey.. lew goww." Oikawa pleaded.

Sakusa watched them banter like childeren. So this was Queen of Sejoh huh and her loyal guard. He wanted to get out now he wasn’t here to babysit children. He faked a cough "I'll appriciate if you do your banter when I am not here." Iwaizumi let Oikawa go as he mumbled an apology. Oikawa rubbed her swollen cheeks "Merciless Iwa-chan...” she muttered under her breath and turned to Sakusa “Sorry Saku-chan when you are childhood friends..." 

Sakusa sighed he didn’t care enough to know more "I don't really care and don't call me Saku-chan." Iwaizumi gave him a tired look "Don't bother telling she won't stop calling you that." Oikawa giggled. "Iwa-chan knows me too well. Anyway I assume you accepted to stay longer." Sakusa nodded. "Then that’s all thank you very much.” Sakusa nodded as he stood up. Before he got out he turned to them.

"You know you should probably cover you scents better. It's clear from you scents that you two have... whatever you have." he said. Both of them looked at him surprised. "I thought I masked it huh?" Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "You did I shitty job then." Oikawa pouted at him then turned back to Sakusa. "Thanks for warning us Saku-chan but now you know some of the rumors are true.” Sakusa glanced at them "I would be happier without knowing them." Oikawa gave a laugh but at least Iwaizumi had the decency to look a little embaressed. "Then I shall be going." he gave a curt nod and exited the room.

He started walking back to his quarters. He needed to call Sir and inform him of Oikawa's situation. A part of him was extermly annoyed with Oikawa but he was also kind of relieved to know that she wanted the allience. She was an intellgent woman, she could see the situation as a whole. If he stayed long enough for their spy (he knew city head already had a spy in the cult) to gather the information they needed. Oikawa could skillfully use it to her advantage and force those so called elders to retire or at least shut them up. He remembered how Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other. He sighed, he hoped the spy would be quick so he wouldn't have to tolarate their weird banter flirting much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you tonsssss for reading this what did you think about this chapter lemme know your thoughts in the comments and if ya have any questions leave them in the comments if you came this far and still haven’t given a kudos pls give one I wish every one a wonderful weekend😘
> 
> And one last thing what kind of a creature do you think Sakusa will be? Lemme know in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this much already thank you soo sooo much please let me know your thoughts and questions in the comments and if you enjoyed it please give a kudos I'll try to update as soon as i can see ya next time. And and and this is kind a wierd of me but the spell words I used are reall words written in backwards not english though if ya figure out what language it is be sure to comment i wanna see if someone bothers to find out and Next chapter we'll meet Bokuto's friend Kuroo nd Tsukishima


End file.
